Semmy Schilt vs. Ikuhisa Minowa
The first round began. The size difference is obviously amazing. And they're barefisted. Minowa rolled in rapidly and got a single. He ended up in side control in a scramble. I can hear cameras taking pictures. Sweet. Minowa went knee on belly. He stepped over isolating an arm. He sat back for an armbar. He doesn't have it extended but it's locked up there. He switched to a triangle. Schilt escaped to guard. Schilt landed four lefts. He tried the can opener there. Schilt defended another armbar. He landed another left palm strike, no closed palm allowed. Minowa tried another triangle. Schilt defended, as he landed a right palm strike. He escaped into side control. Minowa turtled up. Schilt turned on top to half-guard. He landed a left palm strike and another one. Another after a bit. Minowa turtled up again. Schilt turned him over on top to side control. Minowa regained guard. Schilt landed a pair of lefts. He landed a right and a left and another left. He landed a right. Minowa locked up a triangle. Schilt escaped. He landed a pair of lefts. Five minutes in. Schilt landed a right. He tried the can opener again. He let it go and landed a right. Another right. Another. He defended an armbar and passed to side control. Schilt mounted. He landed a hard left to the body and another to the head. Another. Schilt thought about an arm triangle. He landed a right. A left to the body and another to the head. He thought about a kimura there as well. He tried another arm triangle, this one was actually locked in. He let it go with a right left left and another left. A right to the body. A right and a left and another left to the body and another to the head. He worked for that arm triangle again. This one looked even tighter. Minowa reversed to guard, nearly giving up his back in the process. Minowa dropped back for a leglock. Schilt turned on top to half-guard really. He landed a pair of lefts and a right. He passed to side control and mounted. A hard left. Schilt sloppily looked for an armbar and settled for side control. He landed a hard right. Minowa turtled up. He pressed Minowa back to side control. He stood backing off there. Ten minutes in. Schilt dropped Minowa with a big leg kick and stuffed a double landing on top in side control. Minowa seems weary. He regained guard. Schilt tried another can opener. He landed a really good left. Schilt defended an armbar and had the back. Minowa regained half-guard. Schilt mounted there again. Minowa regained half-guard. Minowa regained guard after a bit. Schilt landed a right and a left there. He landed a left to the body and another to the head. He tried another can opener. That could also be considered a neck crank. He briefly tried it again. Two minutes left. Schilt worked that can opener again briefly. The ref stood them up. Schilt stuffed a single sprawling. He landed on top in half-guard. One minute left. Schilt landed a left. Thirty seconds left. Schilt mounted. He landed a left anda nother. Another to the body. Schilt landed another to the body and a pair of rights. A left. The fight ended. Schilt had the unanimous decision.